1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a handheld electronic device and more particularly, to a sliding type handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the current advancement of information technology, it becomes easier and easier to obtain necessary information from daily-used electronic devices. On the other hand, relying on the dramatic improvement of the state of the art, handheld electronic devices are developed to be lighter and slimmer. Being advantaged in portability, handheld electronic devices are popular and broadly used in our daily life.
Various types of cell phones such as bar type, folding type, rotating type, and sliding type, etc. are proposed to meet different preferences and requirements. With respect to a sliding type handheld electronic device, two bodies are slidably coupled together to be operated in an expanding mode and a retracting mode.
Conventional sliding type handheld electronic devices have a connecting mechanism between the upper and lower bodies, allowing the upper and lower bodies to switch from a retraced state and an expanded state. However, since connecting mechanisms include components such as an elastic member or a linkage, connecting mechanisms are disadvantageous towards the lightness and thinness of handheld electronic devices. In addition, overly complex connecting mechanisms may damage the life-span of a handheld electronic device, and will increase the manufacturing cost of the handheld electronic device.